


Christmas, Christmas time is near; Time for toys and time for cheer

by faintingviolet



Series: Buddiemas 2020 Prompts [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintingviolet/pseuds/faintingviolet
Summary: Buck was one of those people who started playing holiday music as soon as the Halloween decorations were down. He loved all the fall holidays, but there was something about twinkly lights and Christmas trees and holiday movies that made him feel warm and safe in a way that other times of year didn’t. He hadn’t always indulged in decorations for himself, in fact he rarely indulged at home but that didn’t mean he didn’t love the holidays and all they included. All you had to do was get in his Jeep anytime in November and December to be serenaded by Christmas carols, classic movie soundtracks, and anything that could vaguely be categorized as holiday music. Not that he let anyone in his Jeep during those months.(December 15 - Holiday Songs)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddiemas 2020 Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057301
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, Buddiemas 2020





	Christmas, Christmas time is near; Time for toys and time for cheer

Buck was one of those people who started playing holiday music as soon as the Halloween decorations were down. He loved all the fall holidays, but there was something about twinkly lights and Christmas trees and holiday movies that made him feel warm and safe in a way that other times of year didn’t. He hadn’t always indulged in decorations for himself, in fact he _rarely_ indulged at home but that didn’t mean he didn’t love the holidays and all they included.

All you had to do was get in his Jeep anytime in November and December to be serenaded by Christmas carols, classic movie soundtracks, and anything that could vaguely be categorized as holiday music. Not that he let anyone in the Jeep during those months, or if he did, he made sure to quickly change the music before the other person was in the vehicle. There was exactly one exception to that rule – Christopher. His favorite Diaz shared his exuberance in holiday music, and they would turn the volume up and sing off key together. It had become one of Buck’s favorite parts of the holiday season.

Buck hadn’t sworn Christopher to secrecy, it would never have worked anyway, but he was relying on Eddie not really thinking too hard about how many Christmas carols Christopher would sing around the house after having spent any time in Buck’s Jeep. He had even prepped an easy explanation, he put the music on for Chris, since everyone believed he gave into whatever Christopher wanted (he didn’t anymore, well, he was working on it) he might as well use it to his advantage.

Buck had managed to get through two whole Christmases with Eddie in his life before the secret of his love of holiday songs was discovered. Eddie had asked for his keys and Buck had thrown them over, and before he could remember that maybe he didn’t want Eddie alone in his Jeep right now Eddie was headed out the door of Maddie and Chim’s apartment to go run and get more ice for the party. It had been an easy mistake to make, Buck’s Jeep was blocking in Eddie’s truck so of course he’d take the Jeep to make the trip faster while Buck helped finish getting the food out. Divide and conquer like the well-oiled machine they were.

But now Eddie was going to discover exactly how much Buck liked Christmas music. 

Buck froze where he stood, debating which would be worse: chasing Eddie down to get his keys away from him before he started the Jeep or just endure the ribbing that would surely follow Eddie discovering that all his presets were set to holiday stations.

Athena broke him out of his spiral.

“Buckaroo, I asked you to carry those over to the table for me, not use them as props while you stare at your boyfriend’s ass.”

“He’s not my boyfriend, Athena.” Buck answered quietly, unable to keep the petulance out of his voice.

“Yet.” Athena retorted as she raised an eyebrow and relieved Buck of the platter he was supposed to be bringing over to the dining room table.

Buck choked on the air he was breathing.

Then he was left to just stare after her as she walked away. Their friends had made veiled comments about the nature of his relationship with Eddie, mostly about how oblivious they were, for months already. He wasn’t oblivious, he just didn’t think anything was ever going to come of it. He would like for something to, but he wasn’t going to push it.

He wasn’t going to risk it.

By the time he cleared his head of Athena’s pointed attack (or at least that’s what it felt like) he knew it was too late to stop Eddie from getting to his Jeep. Breathing deeply Buck went back to party prep and waited for whatever teasing was coming his way when Eddie returned.

Eddie was delighted. He knew Buck was a big softie, he knew he loved Christmas and all things Christmas related. But he hadn’t been prepared for the onslaught of Christmas joy escaping the speakers in the Jeep.

The man listened to Christmas music non-stop, there was no other explanation. Eddie loved it.

When he got back to Maddie and Chim’s he dropped the ice off at the coolers and made sure Chim didn’t need him to handle anything else before making a beeline for Buck.

“Hey Eddie.” Buck wouldn’t make eye contact with him and that just wouldn’t do.

“You know, it has been a while since I drove your car.” Eddie couldn’t keep the smirk off his face, but it didn’t matter since Buck wasn’t looking at him and was in fact looking anywhere else in the room.

“You hate driving anything that isn’t your truck, Eddie.”

“That’s not entirely true.”

“It is.” Buck turned and looked him directly in the eye, challenging him to push back on that comment a second time. Eddie let it go and continued on as if Buck hadn’t said anything.

“But I know now that I have never driven yours around Christmas – I would have remembered being serenaded by Christmas songs the entire time I was driving,” he leans back and crossed his legs at the ankles, settling in to pester Buck a bit longer.

“You could have found something else to listen to, you know how to operate a sound system.”

“And not appreciate all the work you put into curating the perfect holiday audio experience? I think not.” From the way Buck rolled his eyes Eddie was sure that he was hitting all the right notes of ribbing him. It was too much fun not to indulge, the tips of Buck’s ears would turn red if he kept at it, he knew from experience and Eddie was suddenly very invested in getting that to happen again.

“Okay, okay. Yes. I like Christmas music and listen to it in the privacy of my own vehicle. You got me there, Eddie.”

“Did I really catch a glimpse of the Perry Como Christmas Album hanging out with your CDs?”

“Maybe.”

“You got a favorite song of his?” Eddie smiles as the tips of Buck’s ears do indeed begin to turn pink.

“Even if I did, I’m not telling you.”

“Fine, but – _Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer_ or the Chipmunk’s classic _Christmas Don’t Be Late_.”

“What are you talking about, Eddie?”

“Which is your favorite, because Chris has been singing them both non-stop, and now, I know you’re likely to blame. So, which is it?”

Buck just looks at him, one side of his mouth tentatively starting to pull up into a smile but he gives no further answer.

“I _knew_ it was your fault. Abuela was not amused by _Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer_ by the way and demanded to know why I let my son sing such a terrible song.”

“It isn’t a terrible song.”

“Yeah, you try convincing her of that.”

Eddie decides to show a little mercy and leaves the conversation there. Buck looks positively mortified to have in any way annoyed Eddie’s grandmother.

But mercy doesn’t last very long. Whenever he’s within earshot of Buck he starts humming the chorus of the song in question. Buck jumps each time. It doesn’t get old.

But finally Buck’s patience with the teasing wears thin and he pulls Eddie into the kitchen to talk without other ears listening.

“Enough, Eddie. Enough. Do you want me to apologize to Isabel about teaching Chris the lyrics? Because I will if you just stop humming at me.”

If you had asked Eddie later why it was this moment that he leaned in to kiss Buck for the first time he wouldn’t have been able to tell you. There was something about the exasperation that broke down his own reserve, his own fear of what this action would mean for their shared future.

Buck however, would never let him live down that he had hummed _Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer_ before they kissed for the first time. It became one of his favorite things to threaten to tell their friends when Eddie pissed him off.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the other song Buck taught Christopher, Christmas Don't Be Late. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
